Recently, development of self-propelling electronic devices has advanced. Among the self-propelling electronic devices, particularly, a self-propelling vacuum cleaner which cleans while carrying out self-propulsion has started being in widespread use among ordinary households. A technique has been developed for finding an optimal running route which the self-propelling electronic devices efficiently run.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for, without necessitating any operation for entering a complicated running route, causing a self-propelling electronic device to (i) flexibly select, from a plurality of cleaning regions, a cleaning region to be cleaned and (ii) clean the selected cleaning region.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for distinguishing a temporal obstacle from an obstacle which always exists.